WARRIORS Red Dawn: A Clan of Our Own
by Neverland8
Summary: A new threat is in Twolegplace: a group of cats known as BloodClan, who are terrorizing every cat who comes near. Hutch wants to leave his warrior past behind him, but finds the other kittypets depend on him to lead them against BloodClan, and he gives them the only answer he can: their very own Clan. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hutch sighed as he slid out the back door. His brown tabby pelt glittered in the sunlight. He rolled over onto his back, basking in the heat of the summer. His twoleg's kit yelled and ran to him, and Hutch purred and slunk imbetween his legs. The kit clapped his hands in glee and ran inside to tell his mother. Hutch laughed and pranced towards the rosebush, where he relaxed, perfectly content.

A noise came from the rosebush, and Hutch tasted the air.

Mouse.

Instinctively Hutch got into a hunter's crouch, and waited for the mouse to come into the open. It scampered out of the bush, and nibbled at the grass. Hutch leaped and landed on the mouse, killing it with a bite to the neck.

After a few seconds he realized what was going on, and stepped back from the mouse. _I'm a _kittypet, he thought. _Not a SkyClan cat. I chose this path long ago._

He looked down at the mouse's tiny body. It had been so long since he had tasted mouse. _It wouldn't hurt to have a bite._

He carried the mouse into a bush, and ate it slowly. He sighed, remembering the days when he had been training to be a SkyClan warrior. Leafdapple would gently encourage him to keep fighting, and Sharpclaw would lead him and Rainfur on a hunting patrol. He had caught mice like these each day, and the taste of kittypet food was almost forgotten. He would sit beside Patchfoot and Echosong at night, chatting about what the day had brought to him. Firestar and Sandstorm taught them new battle moves each day, and Hutch remembered actually beating Sparrowpaw and Cherrypaw in a fight. Clovertail and Petalnose would giggle as their kits played on him, burying him in a pile of fur.

Back then, he wasn't Hutch.

He was Shortwhisker.

He sighed, and remembered the battle with the rats. There seemed to be no end to them, and they had killed Rainfur without mercy. Hutch remembered how scared he had felt. He didn't want to give up his life for his clan. So he had gone back to the life of a kittypet. His twolegs had given him a hero's welcome. He knew he would be fed, and had no trouble with enemy clans or rats. Here, he knew he was safe.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

As Hutch crawled out of the bush, he looked up, startled, to see a gray tabby tom sitting on his fence. The tom had a lazy eye, and a fang protruding from his mouth. He stared at Hutch with scary amber eyes. Hutch felt the kittypet urge to recoil, but the Warrior inside him fought back. So instead, Hutch stood up and asked, "Who are you?"

"Pounce." the tom growled. "Or, I guess they call me Pouncefang now. _You_ may call me Pounce, if anything."

Hutch was taken aback by Pounce's rudeness. "Well then, why are you here?" his gaze darkened. "Is this about SkyClan? Are they in trouble?"

"Not SkyClan." Pounce hissed. "BloodClan."

_BloodClan_. That sounded... pure evil. Hutch felt shivers go down his spine. "Wh-what's that?"

"It's led by two leaders, Stick and Willie." Pounce informed him. "Stick joined up with Willie to defeat his enemy, a rogue named Dodge. We attacked his so-called Clan and wiped them out. There is nothing left of them now, but three prisoners."

Hutch finally recoiled. This _was_ pure evil. "What do you want with me?" he asked.

"We saw you catch that mouse. And how you shredded that leaf a couple days ago. You could be a valuable addition to BloodClan... Shortwhisker."

Hutch backed up slowly. "How-"

"We have our own ways of knowing things." Pounce growled. "Well, do you want to come with us?"

Hutch glanced at his twoleg's door. It was locked. He cursed under his breath, and glared up at Pounce. "Never. My warrior past is behind me. And even if it wasn't, I would never join a clan as evil as you are. You can't make me!"

Pounce yowled over his shoulder, and Hutch's eyes went wide in shock.

At least five cats jumped over onto the fence, their gaze fixed directly on him.

"Oh yes," Pounce grinned evilly, "We can."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hutch watched as the cats jumped down into his yard. A scarred tortoiseshell-and-white tom looked over at Pounce. "His name, again?"

"Shortwhisker, Snapclaw."

Snapclaw snorted. "First of all, around strangers, I am Snapper. Second, that is not a _real_ BloodClan name. Once he joins, we should have Willie change it to Shorttalon or Shortstrike."

A thin gray she-cat looked over, her blue eyes glinting with joy. "How about Shortbreath? For the breath of our enemies will be short."

Hutch forced a growl out of his throat. "My name is Hutch. I will not join your BloodClan."

The she-cat looked over at Pounce and Snapper. "You didn't tell me we'd have some resistance!"

"You don't want to back out, do you, Tess?" a black tom asked.

The she-cat smiled over at him. "Oh no, Coal. This just makes it more interesting."

A gray tabby tom looked startled, at least in his one remaining eye. "We're going to... _force_ him?"

"Of course, Percy." Coal snorted, advancing on Hutch. "We can't just let him slip away, now can we?"

Hutch backed towards his twoleg's door as the BloodClan cats crept towards him, Pounce in the lead, with Percy hanging back, slightly uncertain.

Hutch felt ready to yowl for his twoleg, but as he was about to, he stopped himself. A sudden urge said, _Are you a warrior or not?_

_I am a kittypet._ Hutch answered himself.

_Yes, but with a Warrior's heart. A Warrior's courage. A Warrior's skills. And these cats are going to take you to BloodClan... unless you scare them off first._

Hutch jumped at the advancing cats, landing straight on Snapper. He clawed at Snapper's pelt as the tom wriggled underneath him, trying to break free.

Instantly the other BloodClan cats jumped to his defense. Percy swiped at Hutch, knocking him off, before backing away as he realized what he did. Tess and Coal jumped at Hutch, but Hutch side-stepped them and jumped onto Tess' back. She squealed and tried to rear him off, but he gripped on with his claws. "Coalflame, help!" she growled.

Coal was instantly on her side, lashing out at Hutch. Tess rolled over, and Hutch felt himself lose his grip on her fur. Pounce joined in, and the three cats circled Hutch as he sprang to his paws. And to their surprise, instead of giving up, he jumped onto Pounce. As he held onto Pounce with all his strength, he yowled as loud as he could for his twoleg. Pounce rolled over several times, and Hutch slid off again. Tess and Coal jumped on Hutch and raked his belly. Hutch yowled again, and he heard the door opening. His twoleg yowled and ran to Hutch. The BloodClan cats suddenly fell silent and scampered away, leaving Hutch alone in the yard with his housefolk.

The twoleg picked up her cat and ran inside. She placed him on the couch and started rinsing his wounds with cold water. Hutch sighed and lay on the couch. He couldn't stop himself from wondering, however, _What if my twoleg _hadn't _come?_

Hutch relaxed in his yard. It had been a week since the BloodClan incident, and the twolegs had finally let him into the yard again. He half-heartedly chased a bird, and it flew away long before he reached it. "Mouse-dung!" he swore, but smiled as he saw two twolegs playing in the next yard. _I really am home._ he thought. _I'm a kittypet through-and-through. I don't want to fight a battle ever again. I want to stay in my twoleg nest with the housefolk who care for me and make sure I am safe. _

But just as Hutch was settling down, he heard a distressed yowl. He shot up to his paws, and saw Oscar, the cat a couple houses down, jump into his yard, followed by Snooky, a black-and-white tom, and Sierra, a ginger tabby she-cat. Oscar's green eyes were wide with fear and horror.

"What's happened?" Hutch did not as Oscar, but Snooky, who had also been a SkyClan cat once, before deciding that he liked the kittypet life better.

"It's Bella!" Oscar yowled. "She's gone!"

"Gone? Gone where?" Hutch asked, almost as terrified as Oscar.

"They took her!" Snooky wailed, his green eyes terrified. "The BloodClan cats took her!"


End file.
